I Want To Protect You
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Pergi jauh dari rumah dapat menjadikan seorang anak lebih sukses? Pemikiran kolot macam apa itu! yang diinginkan Rukia hanya menghindari keramaian karena hal itu dapat membuatnya pingsan! tapi seorang tetangga kamarnya berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi Rukia dan mengatasi ketakutannya dengan caranya sendiri. Apa bisa? Hmm... kita baca saja yaa!


Konbanwa, Minna! ^_^

kenalkan, nama saya Izumi Kagawa, panggil aja Izumi (Sambil bungkuk)

Izumi baru nyemplung di dunia tulis-menulis fic ini walopun Izumi udah baca hampir semua fic Ichi-Ruki... So, Izumi mohon bantuannya yaa! kalu ada kesalahan, maklum Izumi masih newbie...

Oke, selamat membaca, Minna!

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Izumi cuma pinjem chara aja kooook~)**

**Warning : OOC , geje , karena Izumi gagh bisa nyewa chara banyak2 (biaya sewa mahal! hehe) jadi ceritanya udah pasti bisa ditebak. Udah Izumi koreksi berkali-kali pun Izumi tetep ngerasa ada yang kurang dari fic ini... apa ya? -_-'**

Cerita ini hanya sebagian yang muncul dari otak kanan Izumi, kalu ada kemiripan... Izumi gagh tau lagi musti gimana, mohon dimaafkan yaaa~

Izumi gagh maksa Minna-san buat baca fic Izumi koook, sungguh...

* * *

**I Want To Protect You**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor apartemen barunya. Ia bersyukur karena malam ini apartemen sangat sepi. Ia telah tiba di depan pintu dengan angka 14. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Mulai membersihkan kamar apartemen yang baru ditinggalkan oleh pemilik sebelumnya lima hari yang lalu. Ia tidak kesal dengan keadaan kamar apartemen sederhana yang didapatkannya, tapi ia kesal dengan keputusan orangtuanya yang selalu beranggapan bahwa pergi jauh dari rumah dapat menjadikan seorang anak lebih sukses. _Pemikiran kolot macam apa itu! _Rutuknya dalam hati.

**_Flashback_**

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus ke Tokyo untuk belajar! Ingat itu!" suara Sang Ayah terdengar sangat tegas di telinga gadis berusia sekitar 20 tahun itu.

"Tapi, _Otou-san_, aku lebih merasa aman di Shibakawa!"

"Sayang, kau harus menuruti apa kata _Otou-san_-mu. Hisana-_nee_ juga pergi ke Tokyo dan sekarang ia sukses di sana," kali ini Sang Ibu menambahi dengan suara lembutnya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku ini berbeda dengan Hisana-_nee_!" gadis berkulit bak porselen itu tetap menolaknya, "Lagi pula di Karakura juga masih banyak kampus yang bermutu!"

"Tapi di Karakura kau tidak akan mengalami kemajuan!"

"Sayang, Rukia benar. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Rukia untuk menjadi seperti Hisana. Keduanya memang putri kita, tapi mereka berbeda. Setidaknya beri Rukia pilihan lain," bujuk Sang Ibu pada Sang Ayah sehingga membuatnya berpikir barang sesaat.

"Baiklah! Rukia tetap harus kuliah di Tokyo dengan keadaan lain. Mungkin Chiyoda cocok untuk Rukia," suara tegas ayahnya membuat suatu keputusan mutlak.

"APA?! _Otou-san_…." rengek Rukia, tidak terima.

"Chiyoda adalah satu-satunya kota paling sepi di Tokyo. Aku akan mencarikan apartemen untukmu. Aku juga akan mendaftarkanmu di Universitas Hitotsubashi."

Sang Ayah pergi, sepertinya tidak mau mendengar bantahan dari anak bungsunya lagi. Sebaliknya, Sang Ibu hanya menatapnya penuh prihatin.

"Setidaknya, _Otou-san_ sudah sedikit memberikan keringanan, sayang," hibur Sang Ibu, tapi tetap saja Rukia merasa kecewa dengan keputusan akhir ayahnya.

**_Flashback End_**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye mencolok itu sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan kamar bernomor 15. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menatap pintu kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar apartemennya. Seminggu yang lalu seseorang baru saja menempati kamar itu, seorang gadis, tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok gadis yang menjadi tetangga barunya atau bahkan mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Menurut kabar, gadis itu selalu keluar pada malam hari, bahkan ada yang berprasangka bahwa tetangga barunya adalah seorang pekerja malam! Pemuda itu tak ambil pusing, ia tidak akan percaya kabar itu sebelum membuktikannya.

Pukul 11.45 malam. Pemuda itu telah mengenakan pakaian santainya dan berjalan menuju kafe apartemen untuk membeli _ekspresso_. Saat ia kembali, tak disangka ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dan berambut hitam sebahu yang baru saja menutup kamar nomor 14. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu tampak kaget dan gemetar, tapi sesaat kemudian keadaannya kembali normal ketika menyadari tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya dan pemuda itu.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya pemuda itu gugup.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, lantas menunduk.

"Aku baru melihatmu walaupun sepertinya sudah 1 minggu kau jadi tetangga kamarku. Kenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku penghuni kamar 15. Apa aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda tampan itu kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Kuchiki, Rukia."

Diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan untuk membuka kamarnya.

"Apa… di bawah ramai? Sepertinya kau baru datang dari kafe," tanya Rukia yang lebih menyerupai gumaman, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, sepertinya para penghuni apartemen sudah tertidur lelap. Apa perlu aku temani? Yah… anggap saja kebaikan seorang tetangga pada tetangga barunya."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," tolak Rukia dengan halus, kemudian gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu itu berlalu, segera pergi.

Sesaat, Ichigo berpikir, apa benar gadis secantik dan sependiam itu adalah pekerja malam? Di Tokyo memang tidak tabu dengan hal itu, tapi setidaknya tidak banyak gadis pekerja malam di Chiyoda! Apalagi penampilan gadis itu terkesan anggun dan tertutup, ia jadi semakin ragu dengan kabar itu. _Kuchiki Rukia? Nama yang bagus!_

Rukia berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.25 malam, ini sudah larut! Sebenarnya kuliah malam baginya cukup melelahkan dan sedikit… menyeramkan! Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk gemetaran sepanjang hari dan berakhir dengan pingsan kalau harus mengikuti jam perkuliahan normal.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" sapa seorang pemuda hingga membuatnya mencari sumber suara itu. Sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ternyata benar itu kau! Mau pulang?" sapa pemuda itu saat ada di depan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat pemuda ini.

"Kau lupa? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ah! Rukia mengingatnya! Ia bisa tersenyum sekarang, "Penghuni kamar 15?"

"Ya! Kau kuliah di sini? Aku juga akan pulang, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa mobil," tawar Ichigo, pada gadis yang memiliki ukuran tubuh sekitar 144 cm itu.

"Apa kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah…."

Rukia pulang bersama Ichigo saat itu. Memang Rukia baru mengenalnya, tapi dilihat dari cara berbicaranya, sepertinya Ichigo orang baik. Jadi, ia tidak perlu waspada.

"Jadi, apa kau mengambil jam kuliah malam di sini?" tanya Ichigo memecah kesunyian, sambil sedikit melihat Rukia yang tetap menatap keluar jendela.

"Um," jawab Rukia singkat sambil mengangguk kecil.

_Syukurlah gosip itu tidak benar!_ Batin Ichigo. Sesaat ia heran dengan sikapnya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan tetangga barunya ini?

"Kau ambil jurusan apa?' tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Hukum, kau sendiri?"

"Aku di kedokteran,"

"Kau ambil kelas malam juga?" tanya Rukia walaupun dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Tidak. Aku datang bila ditugaskan saja. Kebetulan belakangan ini sedang banyak tugas, sehingga aku harus lembur tiap malam sambil minum _ekspresso_,"

"Apa semua mahasiswa kedokteran seperti itu? Hanya ke kampus bila bertugas saja?"

"Tidak. Setiap asisten dosen yang seperti itu," jawab Ichigo yang sanggup membuat Rukia menatapnya sesaat, tidak percaya.

"Kau asisten dosen? Kalau begitu, maafkan kelancanganku, Kurosaki-_sensei_."

Ichigo tertawa mendengar nada sinis dari mulut Rukia. _Gadis yang menarik!_

"Tidak perlu seperti itu! Kau bukan mahasiswiku. Panggil saja seperti biasa, bukankah kita tetangga kamar?"

"Hh, terserah kau saja, Kurosaki-_kun_!" dengus Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke kafe untuk membeli _ekspresso_? Aku akan mentraktirmu!" tawar Ichigo sambil tersenyum riang.

"Yah, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, dan… kau tidak perlu mentraktirku," ujar Rukia datar, walaupun terdapat senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kafe apartemen. Rukia terkejut lantaran suasana kafe malam itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sangat ramai! Padahal sudah pukul 10.15 malam.

"Ah! Sepertinya ada pesta di sini!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum melihat sekeliling.

"Kenapa… ramai… sekali?" tanya Rukia lirih. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan bergetar hebat! Rukia hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Ichigo yang baru menyadari keadaan Rukia menjadi panik!

"Kuchiki-_san_? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang pundak Rukia.

Rukia tak menjawab, tubuhnya tetap bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya menjadi gelap! Rukia tidak ingat apapun setelahnya.

_Ochlophobia_, salah satu dari sekian banyak _phobia_ yang mana membuat penderitanya akan mengalami ketakutan dan panik luar biasa bila berada atau dihadapkan di tengah keramaian atau kerumunan orang banyak. Penderita bisa menjadi kejang atau bahkan pingsan bila _phobia_ yang dideritanya sudah mencapai taraf akut. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Byakuya-_senpai_ pada Ichigo saat Ichigo menelponnya dan menyuruhnya datang. Untung saja kakak kelasnya yang satu itu sedang ada di Chiyoda, karena biasanya ia ada di Shinjuku. Ichigo kebingungan saat mendapati Rukia pingsan di depannya, segera saja Ichigo membopong Rukia ke apartemennya dan menelpon bantuan. Bagaipamapun, Ichigo hanyalah seorang asisten dosen di fakultas kedokteran, masih belum berani bertindak sebagai dokter yang sesungguhnya. Perlahan, Ichigo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa _ochlophobia _adalah alasan mengapa Rukia selalu keluar saat suasana sepi, mengambil jurusan malam, bersikap dingin dan tertutup pada semua orang, juga waspada saat seseorang datang menghampirinya. Bahkan _ochlophobia _juga yang menyebabkan dirinya digosipi sebagai gadis malam!

Rukia masih terbaring di dipan empuk kamar apartemen nomor 15, padahal pagi sudah menjelang. Ichigo tersenyum miris, terenyuh dengan tetangga kamar yang saat ini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat di atas tempat tidurnya. Benarkah ia hanya tetangga kamar? Karena sepertinya perasaan aneh perlahan muncul dalam diri Ichigo. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya lebih menginginkan gadis cantik ini dan lebih melindunginya lagi. Bahkan Ichigo sempat bingung, mengapa ia bisa sekhawatir itu? Lihatlah! Sekarang Ichigo membawakan segelas coklat hangat untuk Rukia yang bahkan belum membuka matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga tersadar bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Di mana... aku?" tanya Rukia lemah, berusaha untuk duduk walau masih pening.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun, Kuchiki-_san_? Syukurlah!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos santai dan celana sebatas lutut.

"Kurosaki... _kun_?" Rukia tampak sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia. Lantas, ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah dipan, menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat yang tergeletak di atas meja kamarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Minumlah! Masih hangat walaupun tidak sepanas tadi."

Rukia meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya perlahan, tidak sampai habis.

"Oh ya! Kau ada di kamar apartemenku karena semalam kau tiba-tiba gemetar hebat kemudian pingsan. Aku sempat memanggil _senpai_-ku untuk memeriksamu," terang Ichigo yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum mendapatkan respon seperti itu, "Tenang saja! Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu! Aku semalam tidur di sofa,"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bukankah kau..."

"Aha! Aku memang seorang asisten dosen di fakultas kedokteran, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan dokter setaraf _senpai_-ku."

Rukia terdiam, melirik Ichigo sesaat, Ichigo masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... kau tahu tentang... ketidak-normalanku ini ya?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"_Ochlophobia_, maksudmu? Yah... aku tahu!" jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Jangan memberiku respon seakan kau tidak akan menjauhiku!" ujar Rukia tajam.

"Aku memang tidak akan menjauhimu," ujar Ichigo, lantas ia tersenyum, "Nah, Nona Kuchiki, bisakah kau percaya padaku dan menceritakan semuanya?"

Rukia masih diam, ia menatap mata Ichigo lekat, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun! Lantas, Rukia memejamkan matanya, "Baiklah! Asalkan kau bisa menyembuhkan ketidak-normalanku ini, Tuan Asisten Dosen Jurusan Kedokteran,"

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membantumu!"

Ichigo bersiap menjadi pendengar sejati, entah kenapa ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Rukia mau bersikap terbuka padanya. Sebaliknya, Rukia menarik nafas panjang, mulai bercerita dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Dulu kecil, aku sering tersesat di tengah kerumunan orang ketika aku berwisata dengan keluarga. Tubuhku yang kecil ini bahkan selalu terombang-ambing di antara banyaknya orang. Aku sangat takut berpisah dengan ibuku. Melihat orang-orang asing yang terlalu banyak membuatku semakin takut! Aku hanya menangis kencang, bahkan sempat aku tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lelah menangis dalam ketakutanku. Akibatnya, di usiaku yang ketujuh, aku divonis menderita _Ochlophobia_. Saat itu aku belum mengerti benar tentang hal itu, hanya saja aku sering merasa panik dan tubuhku gemetar, aku merasa lemas saat berhadapan dengan keramaian. Selama itu, ibuku dan kakakku selalu melindungiku. Terlebih kakakku. Kakakku selalu menenangkanku dengan cara menggenggam tanganku erat dan bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu. Aku selalu merasa tenang saat berada di sampingnya, dan aku sangat bergantung padanya. Hingga di usia kami yang cukup dewasa, aku harus berpisah dengannya. Sikap ayahku yang tegas itu mengharuskan kakakku kuliah di Tokyo. Pada awalnya kakakku selalu kembali untuk menemaniku, tapi aku merasa menjadi penghalang baginya. Aku terpaksa berbohong padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Selama dua tahun kakakku tidak kembali ke rumah, selama itu juga aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku untuk keluar rumah, bahkan aku tidak ada minat untuk kuliah. Hal itu membuat ayah bertindak dan memaksaku untuk pergi ke Tokyo juga, tak peduli dengan _phobia-_ku. Dan di sinilah aku berakhir. Di Chiyoda yang katanya kota paling sepi di Tokyo. Aku tahu aku memang lemah, berbeda dengan kakakku, dan ayah seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu," terang Rukia sambil menunduk, ia rasa matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, kau tahu? Aku berusaha keras di kedokteran hanya untuk satu tujuan, yakni menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, termasuk _phobia_. Aku mengenal seseorang yang juga mengidap _phobia_ sepertimu. _Chrometophobia_. Kau tahu _phobia_ terhadap apa itu?"

Rukia menggeleng, membuat Ichigo tersenyum, walaupun tampak lemah.

"Itu adalah salah satu jenis _phobia_ yang mana penderitanya takut pada uang. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaannya, kan? Takut secara berlebihan pada hal yang bahkan menjadi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Rukia masih diam, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamarnya.

"Dia adalah adikku, Kurosaki Karin."

Kali ini Rukia terkejut, menatap Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Aku serius! Umurnya masih 17 tahun, dan _phobia-_nya masih belum hilang,"

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau mau membantuku yang bahkan belum satu bulan menjadi tetangga kamarmu?" tanya Rukia menyelidik, membuat Ichigo terdiam. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat atas keinginannya membantu Rukia? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya sendiri.

"Emm... iya, tapi... aku juga punya alasan lain," jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Oh ya? Alasan apa itu?"

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal itu nanti? Yang penting kau harus sembuh,"

"Huh, baiklah!" ujar Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu hal lagi padamu?" tanya Ichigo ragu, Rukia hanya menatapnya sebagai respon.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Kurosaki-_kun_? Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Ichigo, dan... aku akan memanggilmu Rukia."

Ichigo sangat bersemangat untuk menyembuhkan _phobia_ yang diderita Rukia. Ia yakin, bila ia berhasil menyembuhkan Rukia, ia juga bisa menyembuhkan _phobia_ yang lain, termasuk yang diderita oleh adik perempuannya. Rukia tidak merasa keberatan, justru ia sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat Ichigo.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Ichigo mengajak Rukia pergi ke suatu tempat. Satu lagi, Ichigo menutup mata Rukia dengan penutup mata. Awalnya Rukia tidak suka, ia terus saja bertanya tujuannya, tapi Ichigo hanya tertawa dan menggenggam tangan Rukia, menuntun jalan Rukia agar Rukia tidak terjatuh. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Rukia merasakan mobil Ichigo mulai berjalan.

"Selama kau jadi tetangga kamarku, kau belum pernah keluar di pagi hingga sore hari sama sekali, bukan? Aku menutup matamu hingga waktunya agar kau tidak melihat ketakutanmu. Bukankah kau ingin disembuhkan? Oh, satu lagi, jangan harap aku akan bernyanyi seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakakmu, aku akan melenyapkan ketakutanmu dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil karena Rukia yang terus cemberut.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" tanya Rukia kali ini menjadi ragu.

"Ya, tapi butuh usaha berkali-kali. Oh ya, apa kau suka anak kecil?"

"Um," jawab Rukia sambil mengangguk, respon Rukia yang seperti biasa.

"Syukurlah!"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Ichigo berhenti. Ichigo membawa Rukia keluar dari dalam mobilnya, kemudian membuka penutup mata Rukia. Pemandangan yang dilihat Rukia pertama kali adalah lapangan yang ramai. Ada beberapa kerumunan anak kecil dan orang tua di sana. Lagi-lagi Rukia berubah pucat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan pada Rukia langsung saja memegang kedua pundak Rukia dari belakang. Ichigo tersenyum, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia.

"Hey, bukan kerumunan itu yang harus kau lihat, tapi apa yang ada di langit!" bisik Ichigo lembut sambil menatap langit di lapangan itu. Rukia melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan bendera ikan koi tampak berkibar di langit. Rasa takut yang ada pada Rukia perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan hangat. Rukia merasa sangat nyaman saat Ichigo menenangkannya seperti ini, terlebih saat Ichigo tersenyum padanya.

"Setiap tanggal 5 Mei, anak-anak selalu mengibarkan bendera ikan koi dengan berbagai macam warna. Nama perayaan ini adalah…."

"_Koinobori_…." sahut Rukia yang perlahan tak lagi gemetaran, "Aku dulu juga sering merayakannya di lapangan dengan kakakku dan kedua orangtuaku. Sejak aku mengidap _ochlophobia_, orangtuaku hanya mengibarkan bendera itu di depan rumah. Ah! Ini seperti nostalgia! Aku selalu suka bendera ikan koi yang berwarna kuning cerah," kenang Rukia sambil tersenyum lemah, Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia.

"Wah, sepertinya kau tahu lebih banyak ya? Walaupun kau tidak pernah keluar di keramaian!" ujar Ichigo sambil tetap tersenyum, mulai melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Rukia, namun urung karena lagi-lagi tubuh Rukia bergetar.

"Kumohon, mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi… kumohon jangan lepas tanganmu," pinta Rukia lirih. Suaranya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini keadaan Rukia sangat lemah, membuat Ichigo semakin ingin melindunginya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati, Nona," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Ichigo tidak merasa keberatan kalau harus menggenggam tangan Rukia selamanya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok anak laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka, memberikan satu bendera ikan koi kecil berwarna kuning cerah pada Rukia sambil tersenyum riang.

"Untukku?" tanya Rukia bingung menerima bendera ikan koi itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, Rukia ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yuichi? Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Ichigo ramah.

"Baik, Ichigo-_nii_! Itu mereka!" jawab Yuichi sambil menunjuk kawanannya dan memanggil mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Rukia kembali gemetar saat melihat gerombolan anak kecil itu. Ichigo tersenyum, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Segera ia mengeratkan tangannya pada Rukia, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak usah takut! Mereka hanya anak kecil. Bukankah kau suka anak kecil?"

"Tapi tidak sebanyak itu! Ichigo… bagaimana bila aku…."

"Pingsan? Tidak akan aku biarkan kau terjatuh selama aku menjagamu."

Sesaat Rukia terdiam, wajahnya merona merah. Lagi-lagi ia merasa hangat dengan perlakuan Ichigo. Apa ini namanya cinta? Karena Rukia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Ichigo, bahkan ia merasa menjadi seorang gadis normal yang tidak memiliki _phobia _mengerikan itu.

Anak-anak kecil itu mengajak Rukia dan Ichigo bermain. Awalnya Rukia gemetar, tapi dengan Ichigo yang turut dan merengkuhnya dengan erat, membuat Rukia seakan memiliki kekuatannya kembali, hasilnya, Rukia tidak pingsan kali ini!

"Sebenarnya mereka adalah anak-anak panti asuhan. Aku dan dosenku sering mengunjungi mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan pada mereka?" bisik Ichigo lirih. Rukia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya! Mereka hidup dalam kesepian, sama sepertiku."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan kesepian selama ini. Aku kasihan pada mereka karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mereka."

Ya, Rukia kali ini merasakan, bukankah hidup bersama banyak orang itu menyenangkan? Kasih sayang orangtua tetap menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidup seseorang, tapi bagaimana bila seseorang, terlebih anak kecil seumuran mereka tidak memiliki orangtua lagi?

Sepertinya Rukia benar-benar ketergantungan dengan Ichigo. _Ochlophobia_ yang dideritanya memang tidak pernah muncul, namun selama Ichigo merengkuhnya, memeluknya, atau bahkan sekedar menggenggam tangannya. Di satu sisi Rukia merasa senang, ia bisa terbebas dari _phobia_-nya sekaligus memiliki teman yang sangat peduli dengannya. _Teman? Apakah hubungan seperti ini bisa disebut sebagai hubungan pertemanan?_ tapi di sisi lain, Rukia merasa mejadi beban bagi Ichigo. Mungkin saja Ichigo merasa terkekang dengan sikap Rukia yang selalu bergantung padanya. Bukankah Ichigo sudah dewasa? Harusnya ia mulai mencari seorang wanita normal yang bisa mendampingi hidupnya, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu dihantui dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Hal itu yang membuat Rukia kembali lagi seperti dulu, mengurung diri di kamarnya, keluar hanya pada malam hari saja, dan menghindari Ichigo. Entah sudah berapa lama Rukia menjauhi Ichigo akhir-akhir ini dan kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu. Rukia tidak pernah membalas pesan Ichigo atau mengangkat telponnya, bahkan cenderung menghindarinya.

Ichigo terus memikirkan Rukia yang selalu berusaha menghindarinya tanpa alasan. Rupanya Ichigo baru menyadari bahwa Rukia adalah candu baginya. Tidak bertemu dengannya saat ini bisa membuatnya gila! Segala cara ia kerahkan agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis cantik yang diam-diam disukainya itu, tapi percuma! Tidak ada cara lain, Ichigo hanya menunggu hingga Tuhan yang mempertemukan Rukia dengannya.

Awal bulan Juli. Bintang tampak cerah malam itu, tapi tetap tak secerah perasaan Ichigo saat pulang ke apartemennya. Di koridor, ia melihat sosok Rukia keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Awalnya ia kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo dengan perasaan senang. Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo, ia berusaha menghindar, namun gerakan Rukia kalah cepat dengan Ichigo. Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia dan mendekap gadis putih bertubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo!" sentak Rukia, tapi Ichigo malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kumohon, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin bertemu… entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa aku merindukanmu selama ini," bisik Ichigo lirih.

Setelah itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia keluar apartemen. Mereka berdua duduk sambil menatap langit yang penuh bintang, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Rukia tegas.

"Rukia, kumohon… jangan seperti itu lagi padaku…."

"Mengapa kau mengejarku? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Ichigo terdiam, lidahnya kaku seketika, "Rukia, aku…."

"Sudah kuduga! Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi. Aku tahu aku hanya gadis yang tidak normal. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terkekang denganku," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terpaku padaku yang terus bergantung padamu. Kita punya kehidupan masing-masing, bukan? Aku ini hanya beban untukmu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia lagi. Rukia memang berbicara tegas, tapi dalam hati ia merasa sakit, ia dapat merasakan air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi! Kau bukan bebanku! Kau tidak tahu, selama ini bukan kau yang merasa ketergantungan untuk bersama, tapi aku! Kau sudah seperti candu bagiku. Aku bisa gila bila tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"Tapi jika terus bersamaku, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis normal…."

"Karena gadis yang selalu kuinginkan adalah kau, Rukia!"

"Tapi… aku ini abnormal, Ichigo."

"Bagiku kau tidak seperti itu. Aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi… aku akan melindungimu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya padaku. Apa… kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Ichigo sedikit gugup.

Air mata Rukia semakin deras, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Apa kau akan melindungiku selamanya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo yakin, ia melepas peluknya, mengusap air mata Rukia, lantas mencium kening Rukia lembut, "Jangan menangis lagi..."

Rukia tersenyum. Kehangatan ini kembali ia rasakan, bersama dengan Ichigo.

Malam itu adalah malam _tanabata_, perayaan yang selalu dilakukan setiap tanggal 7 Juli di Jepang, di mana setiap orang akan berdo'a beramai-ramai di kuil, menuliskan permohonan mereka di selembar kertas _tanzaku_ dan menggantungkannya di pohon bambu. Tak lupa juga dengan pesta kembang api dan _stand-stand _yang menjual makanan dan menjajakan permainan turut meramaikan suasana itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _okaa-san_! Apa Hisana-_nee _pulang di _tanabata _tahun ini? Oh, dia di Shinjuku? Iya, aku akan pergi ke kuil. Tentu saja dengan seseorang! Ya, aku berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang pemberani ketika berada di dekat orang itu, _okaa-san_. Namanya? Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Tenang saja! Aku akan mengenalkannya pada _okaa-san_ suatu saat nanti! Iya, _ja ne_ _okaa-san_!"

Rukia menutup telponnya, rasanya ia sudah sangat merindukan ibunya! Selama ada di Chiyoda, menelpon ibunya sudah menjadi aktivitas yang harus dilakukannya setiap hari. Sudah siap untuk pergi, Rukia keluar dari dalam apartemennya, ternyata Ichigo sudah menunggu di depan pintunya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang terbalut dengan _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura, sangat cantik walaupun yang dikenakannya adalah pakaian sederhana.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Rukia, tapi tak ada jawaban, Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil meraih sebelah tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya.

"Kau tampak cantik, calon Nyonya Kurosaki!" bisik Ichigo tepat di sebelah telinga Rukia, membuat rona merah muncul di wajah Rukia.

"Kalau saja kita keluar tadi siang, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku," gumam Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Rukia, Rukia masih menunduk malu, "Sudah siap pergi?" tanya Ichigo. Sejujurnya, Ichigo sangat menyukai wajah Rukia yang seperti ini, yang malu karena pujian darinya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, Ichigo saat itu terlihat tampan dengan _yukata_ warna abu-abunya.

"Ya, asal kau terus ada di dekatku. Pasti malam ini akan ramai sekali."

"Dengan senang hati!"

Rukia tersenyum, mengikuti Ichigo yang membawanya entah ke mana.

Ichigo membawa Rukia dengan mobilnya. Ternyata Ichigo mengajaknya ke Shinjuku, kota terpadat di Jepang! Rukia terlihat syok, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, namun Ichigo yang mengerti keadaan Rukia, segera merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Tidak perlu takut! Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia, dan perlahan, rasa panik yang dialami Rukia memudar, Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ichigo terus merengkuh erat pundak Rukia, berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ajaibnya, Rukia justru merasa hangat! Ia tidak perlu ketakutan seperti dulu karena ia tahu seseorang tengah melindunginya.

"Sebenarnya, ke mana kau akan mengajakkua berjalan?"

"Kuil. Kita berdo'a di sana."

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggil, tak lama kemudian sosok itu memeluk erat Rukia, sosok gadis yang serupa dengan Rukia, sangat mirip! Hanya saja, _yukata_ yang dikenakannya berwarna kuning cerah.

"Hisana-_nee_?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya akan menemui kakaknya di sini.

"Aku rindu padamu! Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di tengah-tengah Shinjuku tanpa pingsan! Apa kau sudah sembuh?" ujar Hisana dengan suaranya yang tampak senang.

"Ya, Hisana-_nee_," Rukia tersenyum, membalas pelukan kakaknya, tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga sangat merindukan kakaknya.

"Hisana, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu!" ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang datang menyusul gadis bernama Hisana itu. Walaupun tenang, tapi sepertinya raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Byakuya-_senpai_?"

"Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hisana heran pada Byakuya, kekasihnya, setelah Hisana melepas peluknya dari Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Dia adik kelas yang paling dekat denganku," jawab Byakuya datar.

"Ichigo, apa _senpai _ini yang sering kau sebut?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Hanya satu Byakuya-_senpai_ yang kukenal, dan itu adalah dia."

"Itu pacarmu, Rukia-_chan_? Wah, selamat ya!" ujar Hisana senang, sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia, Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke kuil bersama-sama, berdo'a dan kemudian menulis permohonan mereka bersama. Setelah itu, Byakuya dan Ichigo pergi entah ke mana, Hisana berjalan berdua dengan Rukia.

"Aku senang bisa merayakan _tanabata _seperti ini lagi denganmu. Ini sudah lama sekali, Rukia-_chan_…."

"Iya."

"Aku harap kau selamanya seperti ini."

"Asal Ichigo ada di sisiku, aku tidak takut lagi, Hisana-_nee_. Sama seperti dulu, saat Hisana-_nee _sering bernyanyi untukku."

Hisana tersenyum sambil terus menggamit lengan adiknya, ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok adik kecilnya ini.

"Hisana! Ikut aku beli _takoyaki_, yuk!" ajak Byakuya yang datang bersama Ichigo, entah dari mana.

"Iya! Rukia, ayo!"

Rukia tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Aku di sini saja dengan Ichigo."

"Ehm, baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Adik ipar, jaga adikku baik-baik ya!" ujar Hisana sambil menyerahkan tangan Rukia pada Ichigo hingga Ichigo kembali menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja!"

"_Ja ne, _Rukia_-chan_!"

"Ya, Hisana-_nee_."

Lantas, Hisana dan Byakuya pergi. Ichigo kembali mendekap Rukia dari belakang hingga Rukia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata _senpai-_ku adalah pacar kakakmu!"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu."

Mereka terdiam, tak lama kemudian kembang api muncul menghias langit gelap, mereka berdua tersnyum menatapnya.

"_Hanabi_!" seru Rukia dengan suara pelan, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ya, indah sekali, bukan?"

Rukia tak menjawabnya, hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap langit.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tulis di kertas _tanzaku_?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau sendiri, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Kau dulu, nanti aku akan menjawabnya,"

"Aku? Aku berharap… semoga aku bisa menjadi gadis yang normal untukmu."

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang, "Kau masih memikirkannya? bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku katakan bahwa aku menyukaimu apa adanya…."

"Iya, aku tahu! Tapi aku tetap ingin hidup bahagia dengan keadaan normal. Lalu, apa permohonanmu?" sahut Rukia sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap Rukia, "Aku berharap… semoga aku bisa selalu seperti ini, melindungimu hingga akhir hayatku."

Lagi-lagi Rukia harus tersipu malu dengan perkataan Ichigo. Rukia dapat merasakan bahwa Ichigo sangat menyayanginya, dengan begitu ia selalu ingin berada di dekat Ichigo. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, ia merasa senang saat bersama Rukia, merasa selalu ingin melindunginya setiap saat. Ya, menjadi pelindung bagi Rukia untuk selamanya.

"_Arigato_, Ichigo…."

**^ OWARI ^**

* * *

_Koinobori_ adalah bendera berbentuk ikan koi yang dikibarkan di rumah-rumah di Jepang oleh orang tua yang memiliki anak laki-laki, tapi sekarang sudah bukan buat anak laki-laki saja, anak perempuan juga. Pengibaran _Koinobori_ dilakukan untuk menyambut perayaan hari anak. Dilaksanakan pada tangal 5 Mei setiap tahunnya.

* * *

Sekian, Minna!

itu tadi fic perdana Izumi di sini, gimana? apa yaaa yang kurang dari fic Izumi ini?

ini fic _oneshoot _Izumi, yaah... kalu lagi semangat n penyakit minder gagh muncul, mungkin Izumi bakal bikin fic _multi chapter... (_hahaha yang ini aja masih berantakan!)

Minna... please _**review**_ yaaa

* * *

kalo minna menemui cerpen yang hampir mirip dengan ini berjudul "Protect You" di salah satu novel bertema Japan Love Story yang beredar, maklumin aja ya... cuz pada dasarnya ceritanya sama, ini cuma cerita Izumi yang pernah Izumi ikutin lomba truz masuk nominasi (hehe sok pamer Izumi!), hanya saja, fic yang ini Izumi modifikasi dikit.

Oke, sepertinya Izumi dah banyak berkicau,

buat **Reiji-chan**... arigatoo udah mao bantu Izumi! hehehe ^_^


End file.
